


Citron the Cryptid Steals you Nachos

by denjidenji



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Probably a little OOC, nacho stealing, the idea came to me at 4am like divine inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denjidenji/pseuds/denjidenji
Summary: Itaru gets out of his room to look for his nachos. But something unexpected is waiting for him.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Citron the Cryptid Steals you Nachos

It was 4 am, and the Mankai dorms were quiet. Though they were usually incredibly noisy, it was late and everybody was asleep.

...well,  _ almost _ everybody. Itaru was still wide awake, currently trying to rank up on several of his games. But then, his stomach grumbled, demanding food. And so he stretched out his hand to get some snacks from the ever-growing pile on the floor, only to find absolutely nothing. He looked down in the darkness of his room, only to then realize that  _ shit, he ate all the snacks he had saved _ . This called for drastic measures.

Drastic measures meant, of course, going out of his room. He was already risking losing his position as number one, but his stomach wouldn't stop growling, so it had to be done. He poked his head outside of his room, and after making sure that no one was following him, he sneaked out, towards the kitchen.

After his short trip he arrived at the place that held his treasure, the reward for his quest. He leaned down, trying to find his nachos in the cupboards in the dark, when he heard it.  _ A crunching noise.  _ **_Shit, someone else was here with him_ ** .

So he slowly turned his head back, trying to see who made the noise, only to find… nothing. But then he heard it again, behind him once more. He didn't turn his head all the way, but out the corner of his eyes he spotted two light blue eyes looking directly at him. They almost seemed to glow in the dark.

He quickly turned his whole body in the direction of the eyes, lunging forwards to try and find the attacker, but once he fully processed what he was done, whoever it was was gone. Itaru breathed a sigh of… relief? Terror? Of  _ something _ , and went back to looking for his nachos.

But during all this, he couldn't help but shake the feeling that he was being watched for some reason. He looked back behind him, finding nothing. Huh. Back to looking he went, and though he couldn't find his nachos, he did find a bag of potato chips someone left in there, unmarked and unnamed. "Sucker." He whispered, smiling, and began to make his way back to his room.

It was then that he heard the crunching noise again.

This time, however, it came from above. He froze in place, and then… he felt something fall on his head. Slowly, he lifted his arm to check, only to find… a crumble. Itaru narrowed his eyes, and slowly began to look up.

It is then that he saw _him_. Citron was hanging upside down from the ceiling like a bat, his light blue eyes focused directly on Itaru's. But worst of all, _he was eating Itaru's nachos._ **_Dry._** This was a transgression he could not forgive.

So he immediately jumped up, trying to reach what was left of his fucking nachos. But Citron was faster, and like a blur he jumped down from the ceiling and dashed off into the unknown. Itaru quickly took out his phone, attempting to snap a picture of him, but it came out extremely blurry. 

He sighed as he watched him get away, unable to keep up with the significantly more agile man. Then he turned to pick up the chips and go back to his room but- no, could that be? It was!  _ His fucking nachos were on the floor! _

He shook a fist at the sky, the other one gripping the potato chips bag. You will pay for this, Citron, you will.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic for this fandom and it's THIS crack hhhh
> 
> Anyways- This is probably super OOC but I wanted to write something cause I've been in this fandom for a bit and wanted to finally contribute.
> 
> I wrote this cause I wanted to fulfill Citron's dream of being a urban legend/cryptid. Honestly if anyone wants more Cryptid Citron I would be more than happy to oblige, so just tell me and I will (also I want more Citron content in the world so yeah)
> 
> Also! Thanks to Fae for proof reading. If you liked this, please leave kudos or comments! I am also taking requests so ask!


End file.
